plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Stand: Pool
|Zombie = |FR = A trophy |before = Last Stand: Night |after = Last Stand: Fog }} 'Last Stand: Pool '''is the third puzzle of Last Stand. It is featured in the mobile versions of ''Plants vs. Zombies and in Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West. The player will have 4000 sun to start with. It is very similar to the mini-game Last Stand, except that plants are pre-selected, rather than chosen by the player. Strategies Use the same strategy if you are doing a non-gold farming guide in the original Last Stand mini-game that only uses the plants pre-picked. Plant Repeaters on each lane on the last column. Use Gatling Peas with Torchwoods to burn the zombies. You will not be able to have enough sun to upgrade your Repeaters. Use mallets if you see Football Zombies. Plant a Tall-nut to protect your Repeaters. If you purchased the Wall-nut First Aid, you should repair the nuts. Without the Wall-nut First Aid, remove them and wait for the Tall-nuts to recharge. They are unsellable if you have completed a wave when they're hurt. A More Detailed Strategy Start by planting this: R R t R R t R R t T R R t T R R t R R t Key: *R=Repeater *t=Torchwood *T=Tall-nut As you progress, slowly turn your front Repeaters into Gatling Peas. Prioritize turning your land Repeaters into Gatling Peas over the pool Repeaters. Your strategy should end like this: R G t R G t R G t T R G t T R G t R G t *R=Repeater *G=Gatling Pea *t=Torchwood *T=Tall-nut You will not even need instants of any type if you do it correctly. Another Strategy Start with this: E E E E E E E g g R R R R R E t T E E E E g G R R t T R R R R R E t T E E E E E E E g g *E = Empty *g = Garlic *R = Repeater *t = Torchwood *T = Tall-nut *G = Gatling Pea When Dolphin Rider Zombies comes, add another Garlic to the water in front of the previous one. Replace Garlics and Tall-nuts every wave unless damaged, but even then you should replace it, if it is almost dead. You should be able to add some more Repeaters on the land and upgrade some Repeaters on the water to Gatling Peas. Strategy 3 Start with this: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ G G R R R W _ _ _ _ _ H H W T _ _ _ _ _ H H W T _ _ _ _ _ R R R W _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ G G *G=Garlic *R=Repeater *H=Threepeater *W=Torchwood *T=Tall-nut *Underscores are empty spaces Upgrade the left Repeaters on the inner land lanes throughout the game to Gatling Peas. When the Football Zombies show up, add Tall-nuts in front of the land Torchwoods. Try to sell as much of the Garlics and Tall-nuts as possible to get a bit of free defense. Easy Pea-sy Starting layout: GP t . . . . . . . 3 t . . . . . .G ®(t) . . . . . . . ®(t) . . . . . . . 3 t . . . . . . G GP t . . . . . . . GP = Gatling Pea *3 = Threepeater *R = Repeater *t = Torchwood *G = Garlic *() = Lily Pad *[] = optional *. = empty Idea: If you want a harder challenge, do not put out the two Garlics. Garlics are for keeping zombies off of lanes two and five, but if you're in need of a tough challenge, Garlics remain off the lawn. Threepeaters' three-lane range should have it so that there is an extra pea in lanes one, three, four, and six, also making it so that Torchwood would make the extra pea into a fireball, intentionally. As the waves progress, upgrade the Repeaters into Gatling Peas and add Tall-nuts in front of the Torchwoods. The final layout should look like this: GP t T . . . . . . 3 t T . . . . . . (GP) (t) (T) . . . . . . (GP) (t) (T) . . . . . . 3 t T . . . . . . GP t T . . . . . . Key: *GP = Gatling Pea *3 = Threepeater *t = Torchwood *T = Tall-nut *() = Lily Pad *. = empty The fireballs should take out the zombies in no time. The Scuba Zombies will have to come out of their hiding in order to try and chomp the Tall-nuts, exposing them to the Gatling Peas' sight. The Gatling Pea should have already given the Scuba Zombies a little damage, so the zombies should die as soon as they come up to eat the Tall-nuts. As with the Dolphin Riders, they stay on the surface the whole time. This is an advantage to the Gatling Peas, as they can shoot any Dolphin Riders in the row that they are on and kill them before they reach the halfway point of the pool. But if there is a Dolphin Rider behind another one and it makes it to the Tall-nut in its lane, always remember that it cannot jump the Tall-nut, so the Gatling Pea in its lane should be able to kill the Dolphin Rider before the zombie can do major damage to the Tall-nut. Swimming Gatlings Starting position: *R= Repeater *TN= Tall-nut *TW= Torchwood *TP= Threepeater *B= Blank space R B TW TN R TP TW TN R B TW TN R B TW TN R TP TW TN R B TW TN This should be good for now. If a Buckethead Zombie submerges from the pool at the first flag, feel free to use a Squash, but save the Lily Pad to convert it to sun later. When the first flag is finished, turn the pool Repeaters into Gatling Peas. Now, play the rest of the game normally. It is recommended to use Squash for Football Zombies. If an unbearable amount of zombies appear, use mallets if you want. Only with Gatling Pea and Torchwood GP TW GP TW GP TW GP TW GP TW GP TW Key: GP=Gatling Pea, TW=Torchwood. You should have 150 sun left. The snorkel zombies will die after 3 bites of the Torchwood. During the 2nd flag, you should have 550 sun, so sell the torchwoods that got bitten and get new ones. Related achievements Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies - Puzzle Last Stand - Pool (Android Gameplay HD) Ep.86|By Trivia *In the mini-game Last Stand, 5000 sun is given, but in this level, it is only 4000. *Although no Buckethead Zombies appear in the zombies shown for the first flag, it can appear in the surprise attack. How would you rate Last Stand: Pool's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Plants vs. Zombies Last Stand Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies Last Stand levels